


Look At What I Found

by R_Cookie



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Cookie/pseuds/R_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, for the children that the two of them have (surrogate momma, anyone?) or whichever poor sod comes across this album.</p><p>Erik would sincerely like to apologize and kindly suggests having a bottle of bleach on hand to cleanse your eyes.</p><p>Inspired by Clocks' writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).



> Sprung from boredom, oppression by studying and Clocks' numerous masterpieces.  
> Note that not all of these pictures will have a complete correlation to Clocks' characterisations. I'm just yanking whatever comes to mind. Have mercy.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: Quite a few of the pictures are based on lovely tumblr pictures as stock images. Gawd bless them Tumbly folk. <3


	2. The Day Your Father Discovered Polaroid




	3. The Day Your Father Made Mickey Cut Off His Ears

_Erik, that title is just disgusting._

 _And I'd asked him very nicely, mind you._

 _  
_


	4. The Day Your Vater Couldn't Say  "No" To Ororo

_~~To be perfectly honest, Ororo had your~~ _

_~~vater wrapped around her little finger.~~ _

_**Damn you, Charles.** _

 

 _ **  
**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not, in any way claim ownership of Finding Nemo. I'm just borrowing their poster. :3


	5. The Day Your Vater Got Graded

_~~Your vater lost his reputation~~ _

_~~with this one.~~ _

**_Vaffanculo._ **

_Don't presume to distract with_

 _fancy words, Darling._

 _**Don't you?** _

 

 _**  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your information, because my drawing is dodgy, that IS Sean, Raven and Alex. And yes, I did take GREAT artistic liberties with the colors. My bad.  
> Those are several hickeys. Whoops.


	6. The Day Your Vater Felt Especially Sappy

_I thought you ought not to be privy to... this set_

 _But your vater felt you would be old enough to_

 _"take it like a champ". I claim no responsibility_

 _for your mental scarring._

 

 _  
  
_


	7. The Day We Found Ser Limpet

**_Your Father wanted to call him Mister Tumnus._ **

_I still maintain that it is an adorable and respectable name._

 **_For a GOAT._**

_  
_


	8. Interlude

“Erik, Erik, Erik, ERIK!”

 

“Grmpfff…,” is his reply, voice muffled into the pillow. Charles leaps onto the mattress like the crazed fool he feels because he had to be some sort of fool to not have checked that the blasted _thing_ was in his suitcase the night before. No, he just _had_ to jump his partner’s bones because he was leaving for _two weeks_ and _two weeks_ without the familiar weight curled around him like a bear, without that familiar warmth was going to kill him if he didn’t.

 

The body sprawled across the span of the bed, unraveled once Charles had left his side, was a dead weight. Not even a twitch as the mattress bounced from the sudden movement.

 

“Erik, Erik, Erik, _please!_ ” He was hardly above desperate measures when a situation was this dire – fingers, deft for once, sought the sensitive sides of warm skin mercilessly.

 

Erik shot off the pillow with a strangled yelp. “What!”

 

Charles didn’t bat an eyelid, even if he now found himself on his rear. On the cold floor. Looking up at the rumpled, tousled head, mercury-green eyes still clouded with sleep, Charles found his thoughts derailing.

 

Then, Erik growls.

 

“What. Is. It?”

 

“I can’t find it!” He whimpers. Erik stares down at him in confusion that lasts but a minute before Charles is faced with the long-suffering exasperation he is all too acquainted with.

 

“Oh for Gott’s sake, Charles,” he huffs, swinging long legs off the mattress. Charles watches unabashed as Erik pads across the room, completely at ease with the fact that he is as naked as the day he was born. (But then again what had he to fear, with a body that would make Adonis blush. _Tosser._ )

 

Erik throws a glare over his shoulder, then unzips the front compartment of the black roller bag and whips out a leather wallet. Charles blinks, he knows he’s already checked it before so - …

 

“Erm,” Charles gives his most powerful puppy eyes; there, clasped between Erik’s fingers, is the picture.

 

“You decided to put it in the hidden slot within your wallet after one of the kids nearly picked it up from your shirt. _Remember_?”

 

Charles has the decency to look sheepish. Rather than endure what was sure to be a lecture (Erik was oddly fond of them for a man who usually spoke so little), the Professor snags the Polaroid from Erik, presses a kiss to unsuspecting lips and dashes out of the bedroom.

 

“You’d better run the moment you reach the airport, _schatz_!” Charles just hears the holler as the door to the cab slams shut.

 

He barely makes the final call.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my patient, patient readers/viewers. Yep, the horror has passed and I've just gone all blitzkrieg on the college applications and FINALLY got this short piece out before I fly off for a MUCH DESIRED HOLIDAY. I'll be writing loads during the trip so for those of you who ARE waiting for updates on the stories, you'll get them after christmas. Promise. And new stories too :) The exam-exhausted mind was a playground for the plot bunnies. Ugh. Well, until then, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS IN ADVANCE~!


	9. The Your Vater Discovered Something More Potent Than Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! I bring with me a peace offering. A Christmas special update! :D The chappie for The Crumb is almost complete, so hurrah, and I figured I ought to join in the Christmas cheer with this :)
> 
> Merry Christmas to all and to Clocks, thank you for making my life that much easier to trudge through with your power of imagination during those horrible, exam and muggin-filled months. Have a great holiday! <3

_Your vater has his incredibly stupid moments._

 _As you can see._


End file.
